pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
DC Super Hero Girls (Video Game)
Based on the web series, the Stars have aligned and the Supers discover their Zodiac sign, but they must go through some obstacles to stop some evil doers. Rated E-10 for ages 10 enough. Characters: Playables: *Supergirl (Anais Fairweather) - Zodiac sign is Virgo, fights Granny Goodness and the Female Furies in the final level, "Apokolips" *Wonder Woman (Grey Griffin) - Zodiac sign is Leo, fights Giganta and Ares in the 11th level, "Themyscaria" *Batgirl (Mae Whitman) - Zodiac sign is Capricorn, fights Killer Moth and Lena Luthor in the First Level, "Metropolis" *Poison Ivy (Tara Strong) - Zodiac sign is Taurus, fights Killer Croc and Chemo in the 10th Level: "Belle Reve" *Katana (Stephanie Sheh) - Zodiac sign is Libra, fights Dark Opal and Eclipso in the 3rd Level: "Gemworld" *Bumblebee (Teala Dunn) - Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, fights Ubu and T.O. Morrow in the 9th Level: "Bludhaven" *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - Zodiac sign is Gemini, fights Scarecrow and Riddler in the 2nd Level: "Arkham Asylum" *Starfire (Hynden Walch) - Zodiac sign is Aries, fights Lobo and Sinestro in the 7th Level: "Korugar" *Frost (Danica McKellar) - Zodiac sign is Aquarius, fights Dr. Light and Killer Frost in the 4th Level: "Fortress of Solitude" *Hawkgirl (Nika Futterman) - Zodiac sign is Scorpio, fights Solomon Grundy and Gentleman Ghost in the 5th Level: "Central City" *Catwoman (Cristina Pucelli) - Zodiac sign is Cancer, fights Firefly and Cheetah in the 6th level, "Gotham" *Mera (Erica Lindbeck) - Zodiac sign is Pisces, fights Black Manta and King Shark in the 8th level: "Atlantis" Non-Playables: *Principal Amanda Waller (Yvette Nicole Brown) *Vice Principal Grodd (John DiMaggio) *Commissioner Gordon (Tom Kenny) Bosses: *Granny Goodness (April Stewart) - the main antagonist and the final boss of the 12th and Last Level: "Apokolips", she seeks the power of the league throughout the game so she can use it to help Darkseid recreate their powers in his soldiers, fought by Supergirl *Ares (Fred Tatasciore) - the 11th boss of the 11th level: "Themyscira", fought by Wonder Woman *Eclipso (Mona Marshall) - the 3rd boss of the 3rd level: "Gemworld", fought by Katana *Chemo (Grant Moninger) - the 10th boss of the 10th Level: "Belle Reve", fought by Ivy *Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) - the 2nd boss of the 2nd Level: "Arkham Asylum", fought by Harley *Ubu (Arnold Vosloo) - the 9th boss of the 9th Level: "Bludhaven", fought by Bumblebee *Sinestro (Tom Kenny) - the 7th Boss of the 7th Level: "Korugar", fought by Starfire *Killer Frost (Michelle Trachenberg) - the 4th boss of the 4th Level: "Fortress of Solitude", fought by Frost *Gentleman Ghost (Greg Ellis) - the 5th boss of the 5th Level: "Central City", fought by Hawkgirl *Black Manta (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the 8th boss of the 8th Level: "Atlantis", fought by Mera *Cheetah (Cree Summer) - the 6th boss of the 6th Level: "Gotham", fought by Catwoman *Lena Luthor (Romi Dames) - the 1st boss of the 1st level: "Metropolis", fought by Batgirl Mini-Bosses: *Female Furies: the tertiary antagonist and the mini-bosses of the 12th and final level, "Apokolips", fought by Supergirl *Giganta (Grey Griffin) - the secondary antagonist and mini-boss of the 11th level: "Themyscira", fought by Wonder Woman *Dark Opal (Sean Schmmel) - the mini-boss of the 3rd level, "Gemworld", fought by Katana *Killer Croc (Fred Tatasciore) - the mini-boss of the 10th level, "Belle Reve", fought by Ivy *Riddler (Charlie Adler) - the mini-boss of the 2nd level, "Arkham Asylum", fought by Harley *T.O. Morrow (Grant Moninger) - the mini-boss of the 9thth level, "Bludhaven", fought by Bumblebee *Lobo (Tom Kenny) - the mini-boss of the 7th Level: "Korugar", fought by Starfire *Doctor Light (Rodger Bumpass) - the mini-boss of the 4th Level, "Fortress of Solitude", fought by Frost *Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) - the mini-boss of the 5th Level, "Central City", fought by Hawkgirl *King Shark (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the mini-boss of the 8th level, "Atlantis", fought by Mera *Firefly (Crispin Freeman) - the 6th mini-boss of the 6th Level, "Gotham", fought by Catwoman *Killer Moth (Phil LaMarr) - the 1st mini-boss of the 1st Level: "Metropolis", fought by Batgirl Plot: The girls get into a heap of trouble when the Furies come to town and release villains all over the worlds of DC can they stop her, or will Darkseid have all the powers? Category:Video Games Category:DC Comics